Jaime Lennister
Ser Jaime Lennister (engl.: Jaime Lannister), auch bekannt als der Königsmörder '(engl.: Kingslayer) , ist der ältere Sohn von Tywin Lennister von Casterlystein und Zwillingsbruder von Cersei Lennister, mit der er ein lange Zeit geheimes inzestuöses Verhältnis hat. Dies schon seit Ihrer Kindheit bzw. Jugend, aus der drei Kinder entsprangen. Diese wurden dem Gemahl von Cersei, König Robert Baratheon, zugerechnet: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Er war der jüngste je eingesetzte Königsgardist mit 15 Jahren. Er erhielt den spöttischen Beinamen ''Königsmörder, als er gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion seinen König Aerys II. Targaryen mit seinem goldenen Schwert ermordete. Charakter & Erscheinung Jaime ist ein geborener Krieger denn die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten liegen in der Kriegskunst. Er zeigt wenig Interesse für Politik und Hofintrigen. Wie er selbst sagt, fühlt er sich nur lebendig, wenn er um Leben und Tod kämpft oder wenn er mit einer Frau schläft. Ser Brynden Tully schätzt ihn so ein, dass er rastlos und leicht zu erzürnen sei. Er zeigt nie auch nur ein wenig Geduld und sucht stets die direkte Konfrontation. Allerdings findet man bei ihm auch oft eine Gefühlslosigkeit, die an Arroganz grenzt. thumb|250px|Jamie Lennister / Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Jaime hat das typische Äußere eines Lennisters, er hat Haar so blond wie Blattgold und grüne Augen, dazu ein Lächeln, scharf wie ein Messer. Seine Paradeuniform ist zunächst eine goldene Rüstung, darüber der weiße Umhang der Königsgarde. Dazu trägt er ein goldenes Schwert und einen Helm in Löwenform. Ab Sturm der Schwerter wird er zum POV-Charakter in den Büchern. '''In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. Mit seiner Schwester Cersei führt er ein inzestuöses Verhältnis , seit sie Kinder sind. Zu seinem Bruder Tyrion verhält er sich loyal und respektvoll, was dieser Jamie hoch anrechnet. Er schenkte Tyrion zu seinem 23. Geburtstag ein Pferd. Tyrion hält ihn aber auch für unbesonnen, stur und leicht aufzubringen. Er löst seine Probleme lieber mit dem Schwert. Jaime legt großen Wert auf die Familienehre. Das zeigt er z.B. bei der Strafaktion gegen Eddard Stark und die Stark-Männer in Königsmund zeigt. Vergangenheit Kindheit Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lady Joanna und Lord Tywin Lennister. Dieser ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Lennister und der reichste Mann der Sieben Königslande. Jaime und seine wenige Augenblicke ältere Zwillingsschwester Cersei waren in ihrer Kindheit schon unzertrennlich. Sie gingen dabei sogar soweit schon früh sexuell zu experimentieren. Dabei wurden sie schließlich von einem Diener entdeckt, der ihre Mutter informierte. Jaimes Schlafgemach wurde daraufhin auf die andere Seite der Burg verlegt, und ihnen beiden wurde befohlen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweils andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln und zu singen und zu gefallen. Im Alter von neun Jahren starb seine Mutter bei der Geburt von Tyrion Lennister. Obwohl sein Vater und seine Schwester Tyrion die Schuld für ihren Tod geben, behandelt Jaime seinen Bruder stets respektvoll. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war retteten Jaime und er ein gewöhnliches 14-jähriges Bauernmädchen namens Tysha auf dem Weg von Lennishort nach Casterlystein vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon und dieser vermählte Sie adhoc. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst brachte er Jaime dazu, Tyrion anzulügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt und die ganze Szene geplant hätte (was Tyrion tatsächlich sehr lange glaubt), dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Jaime erzählte Tyrion nie die Wahrheit. Jaime diente Ser Somner Rallenhall vier Jahre lang als Knappe. Als Jaime und Cersei zwölf Jahre alt waren, wurde Lord Tywin die neue Hand des Königs. Er nahm Cersei mit nach Königsmund. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Rittertum Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte. Ser Arthur Dayn, der Anführer der Kampagne, übernahm den Ritterschlag. Auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch in einem Gasthaus in der Aalgasse als Dienstmädchen verkleidet und überredete ihn so, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbahrung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Königsgarde Er wurde beim Turnier von Harrenhal vor dem Zelt König Aerys II. Targaryens im Alter von 15 Jahren in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Nachdem er seinen Eid abgelegt hatte, half ihm Ser Oswell Whent wieder auf die Beine und Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm höchstpersönlich legte ihm den weißen Umhang um. Er wurde Zeuge, wie Aerys Lord Rickard Stark bei lebendigem Leib in dessen Rüstung röstete. Hohenturm erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ihm nicht zustehe, ein Urteil über Aerys' Handeln zu fällen, sondern dass er ihn nur zu beschützen habe. Königsmörder Nach der Schlacht am Trident zog der bis dahin neutral gebliebene Lord Tywin Lennister in den Krieg. Seine Hauptsorge war, dass Aerys' in Anbetracht seines sicheren Untergangs Jaime etwas antun könnte oder dass Jaime selbst im Eifer des Gefecht etwas Unkluges tun könnte. Die Lennister-Truppen marschierten vor den Toren von Königsmund auf und baten um Einlass. Obwohl Lord Varys den König davor warnte, dass Tywin ein falsches Spiel treibe, öffnete Aerys auf Groß-Maester Pycelles Rat hin die Tore. Sofort begannen die Lennister-Truppen mit der Plünderung von Königsmund in Roberts Namen. Jaime wurde nun die Verteidigung der Roten Bergfeste übertragen, weil er der einzige und letzte Ritter der Königsgarde in der Stadt war. Jaime wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen die Übermacht der gegnerischen Truppen hatte, also ließ er beim König anfragen, ob er mit ihnen in Verhandlungen treten könne. Aerys antwortete, dass Jaime ihm als Zeichen seiner Treue seines Vaters Kopf bringen solle. Jaime bemerkte außerdem, dass Lord Rossart beim König war, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass Aerys die ganze Stadt anzünden wollte. Jaime ging zum Thronsaal und traf auf dem Weg dorthin auf Lord Rossart, der wie ein gewöhnlicher Soldat gekleidet war und flüchten wollte. Jaime stellte Rossart und streckte ihn mit seinem Schwert nieder. Als er in den Thronsaal eintrat und Aerys dort antraf, fragte dieser ihn, ob das Blut an seinem Schwert von seinem Vater sei oder ob er den Befehl noch ausführen würde. Als Jaime erwiderte, es sei das Blut Rossarts, geriet Aerys in Panik und konnte seine Därme nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er versuchte, auf den Thron zu fliehen, aber Jaime bekam ihn zu packen und zerrte ihn von den Treppen. Der König quieckte wie ein Schwein, als Jaime ihm mit einem Hieb die Kehle durchschnitt. Lord Tywin Lennisters Männer, angeführt von Ser Elys Westerling und Lord Roland Rallenhall, stürmten in den Thronsaal, gerade als Jaime den König ermordet hatte und verhinderten so, dass sich Jaime der Verantwortung für seine Tat entziehen konnte. Jaime befahl ihnen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kämpfe eingestellt würden und dass jeder, der sich ergibt, verschont werden sollte. Lord Rallenhall fragte, ob jemand Neues zum König ausgerufen werden sollte, sprach dabei aber nicht aus, ob es Tywin, Robert oder etwa ein Überlebender aus dem Haus Targaryen sein solle. Jamie erklärte ihm, dass es ihm egal sei. Dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Eisernen Thron, um abzuwarten, wer nun erschien, um den Thron zu beanspruchen. Als kurz darauf Lord Eddard Stark den Thronsaal betrat, fand dieser Jaime immer noch auf dem Thron sitzend vor. Auf die Frage hin, was er auf dem Thron mache, sagte Jaime, er habe ihn nur warmgehalten für ihren gemeinsamen Freund Robert. In den folgenden Tagen suchte Jaime heimlich nach den beiden verbliebenen Pyromantikern, die von Aerys Plan gewusst hatten und ließ sie umbringen. Obwohl Eddard darauf bestand, dass Jaime seinen weißen Umhang aufgeben müsse, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, befolgte Robert eher Jon Arryns Rat und begnadigte Jaime. Er und Ser Barristan Selmy konnten weiter der Königsgarde dienen. Robert gab Jaime den Namen "Königsmörder". Obwohl Jaime im ganzen Reich für seinen Verrat beschimpft wird, hält er selbst sein Handeln für ehrenwert, weil seine wahren Gründe für die meisten unbekannt bleiben. Aerys hatte unter der ganzen Stadt Lager mit Seefeuer anlegen lassen. Während der Plünderung von Königsmund befahl er seiner Hand,Lord Rossart dem Meisterpyromantiker er solle die ganze Stadt in Asche verwandeln.Jaime verhinderte dies in dem er Rossart und Aerys tötete. Unter König Robert Beim Turnier von Lennishort, das König Robert Baratheon 289 AL als Feier seines Sieges in der Graufreud-Rebellion abhalten ließ, verlor Jaime im Tjost gegen Lord Jorah Mormont, der auf dem Turnier um die Gunst seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin Lynesse Hohenturm kämpfte, was ihn schier unbesiegbar machte. Die beiden trafen erst im Finale aufeinander, wo sie insgesamt neun Lanzen brachen, ehe König Robert Jorah zum Sieger erklärte. Er wohnte jeder der drei Geburten von Cerseis Kindern bei, obwohl er das dem Recht nach nicht durfte. Robert zog es jedesmal vor, stattdessen auf die Jagd zu gehen. Beim Turnier zu Ehren des Namenstags von Prinz Joffrey wird Jaime von Loras Tyrell aus dem Sattel gehoben. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Jaime Lennister erscheint zusammen mit König Robert Baratheon, seiner Schwester Cersei und einem großen Hofstaat auf Winterfell, wo Robert Eddard drängt, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden. Jaime wurde von König Robert zum neuen Wächter des Ostens ernannt, eine Entscheidung, die Eddard nicht gefällt, da er seit Roberts Rebellion den Lennisters gegenüber sehr misstrauisch ist. An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Jaime mit seiner Schwester Königin Cersei von Bran Stark zufällig dabei beobachtet, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht, ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Liebesbeziehung weiter zu bewahren. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Auch ist Eddard gegen Roberts Absicht, Jaime zum neuen Wächter des Ostens zu ernennen. Auf dem Turnier der Hand besiegt er in den ersten beiden Runden mühelos Ser Andar Rois und Lord Bryk Caron, dann mit deutlich mehr Mühe Ser Barristan Selmy in der dritten Runde. Beim Festmal am ersten Tag des Turniers ist König Robert so betrunken, dass er Cersei vor der ganzen Festgesellschaft anschreit. Als Jaime ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter legt, wird er von Robert weggestoßen, sodass er stolpert und fällt. Robert prahlt, dass er mit seinem Kriegshammer immer noch jeden im Reich besiegen könnte. Am zweiten Tag wird er nach zwei Runden von Sandor Clegane besiegt, nachdem er ihn im ersten Durchgang fast aus dem Sattel gehoben hatte. Nach seinem Sturz ist sein Helm so verdreht und zerbeult, dass er blind zu einem Schmied gebracht werden muss, während die Meute grölt und lacht. Wenig später stellt er mit 20 seiner Männer Eddard Stark und drei seiner Wachmänner in den Straßen von Königsmund, nachdem dieser Untersuchungen in Chatayas Bordell unternommen hat. Er sagt, dass er die Entführung seines Bruders rächen will und bringt die drei Wachen Eddards um, darunter Jory Cassel. Eddard bricht sich ein Bein und wird bewusslos. Ale Eddard nach einer Woche Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwacht, ist Jaime nach Casterlystein geflohen, um sich seinem Vater anzuschließen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Casterlystein stellt er zusammen mit seinem Vater sofort ein Heer zusammen, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt. In der Zwischenzeit stirbt König Robert und Cersei lässt Eddard mit Hilfe der Goldröcke gefangen nehmen. Jaime greift mit etwa 15.000 Soldaten die Stellungen der Tullys am Schlacht am Goldzahn an und kann die Verteidiger schnell in die Flucht schlagen. Anschließend nimmt deren die Verfolgung auf und zieht mit seinem Heer weiter Richtung Schnellwasser. Dort kann er einen zweiten Sieg in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser erringen und Ser Edmure Tully und weitere Ritter der Flusslande gefangen nehmen. Anschließend belagert er Schnellwasser, wohin Lord Tytos Schwarzhain die Überlebenden der Flusslande geführt hat. In seiner Abwesenheit wird er auf Joffreys erster Hofversammlung vom Kleinen Rat zum Nachfolger von Ser Barristan Selmy gemacht, was diesen sehr aufregt. Nachdem Robb die Armee bei den Zwillingen getrennt hat , marschiert der Großteil der Truppen unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton Lord Tywin Lennister auf dem Königsweg entgegen. In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm trägt Jaimes Vater zwar einen ungefährdeten Sieg davon, muss aber nach der Schlacht erfahren, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat und unbemerkt mit mehreren Tausend Reitern nach Schnellwasser unterwegs ist. Jaime ist unterdessen gelangweilt von der Belagerung und reitet einige Male mit nur ein paar Hundert Männern aus, um Banditen zu jagen oder eine widerspenstige Festung zu stürmen. Dies macht sich Robb zunutze und lockt Jaime in eine Falle: in der Schlacht im Wisperwald schlägt Robb Jaime und nimmt ihn, 100 Ritter und ein Dutzend Adelige gefangen. Als die Niederlage schon feststeht, versucht Jaime, sich zu Robb durchzukämpfen, um ihn zum Zweikampf herauszufordern. Dabei erschlägt er Torrhen Karstark, Eddard Karstark und Daryn Hornwald. Einige der Nordmänner wollen Jaime sofort hinrichten, aber Robb erkennt seinen Wert als Geisel und lässt ihn streng bewachen. In der folgenden Schlacht der Lager können die Starks die Belagerung von Schnellwasser auflösen und den Westmännern eine zweite empfindliche Niederlage beibringen. Lord Tywin erhält die Nachrichten in seinem Lager beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Während Tyrion die Verteidigung der Hauptstadt organisiert und Robbs Friedensbedingungen durch Ser Cleos Frey entgegennimmt, plant er eine Befreiungsaktion, indem er Ser Cleos 100 Rotröcke unter dem Kommando von Vylarr mit auf dessen Rückreise gibt, unter denen sich ein Schauspieler, ein Dieb, ein Mörder und ein Giftmischer befinden, die sich in Schnellwasser absetzen und Jaime befreien sollen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Tyrion schickt einen Dieb, einen Giftmischer, einen Schauspieler und einen Mörder mit Ser Cleos Frey, 100 Rotröcken und dem Friedensangebot von Cersei Lennister nach Schnellwasser zurück. Die Männer warten und beobachten drei Tage lang die Situation in der Burg, dann befreien sie Jaime aus seiner Zelle. Fast wären sie aus der Burg entkommen, dann aber kommt es doch zum Kampf, in dem Jaime ein Schwert ergattern kann, zwei Tully-Männer erschlägt und schließlich doch überrumpelt werden kann. Fortan wird er nicht mehr in einer Zelle im Turm, sondern im tiefsten Verlies der Burg an die Wand gekettet gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Catelyn Tully Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Söhne Bran und Rickon erhält, sucht sie Jaime im Verlies auf und handelt mit ihm einen Deal aus: er berichtet ihr seine Rolle im Fenstersturz Brans und erhält dafür Informationen über den aktuellen Stand im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn befreit Jaime heimlich aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit ihm fort, um Jaime nach Königsmund zu eskortieren, wo Brienne ihn gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eintauschen soll. Sie rudern von Schnellwasser aus auf einem Boot den Roten Arm flussabwärts. Als sie von einer Flussgaleere unter dem Kommando von Ser Robin Ryger eingeholt werden, klettert Brienne auf eine Felskante und zerstört die Galeere, indem sie einen Felsen löst. Jaime, der sich die ganze Fahrt über über Brienne lustig gemacht hat, um sie zu provozieren, hilft ihr plötzlich, wieder ins Boot zu gelangen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sie loszuwerden. Familie *{Tywin Lennister} sein Vater *{Joanna Lennister}, seine Mutter **Cersei Lennister, seine Schwester **Robert Baratheon, Cerseis Gemahl ***{Joffrey Baratheon}, (unbekannterweise) sein Sohn ***Myrcella Baratheon, (unbekannterweise) seine Tochter ***Tommen Baratheon, (unbekannterweise) sein Sohn **'Jaime Lennister' **Tyrion Lennister, sein jüngerer Bruder Stammbaum Siehe auch *. Quelle im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jaime_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Mitglieder der Königsgarde Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Wächter des Ostens Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde